Dhampir Choices (or lack of)
by timburtonandchill
Summary: [Romitri] Rose fled St. Vlads two years ago, now she's 18 with a settled life across the country. Not to mention she might be in love with a human boy. But what happens when Belikov comes to return her? And what does it have to do with Lissa? Impending war? Read about Rose's fight for freedom and independence..and love?/Events loosely from the books, but a lot of my own additions
1. Chapter 1

Rose looked around contentedly, taking in the peaceful atmosphere of the antique book store that had become her home since fleeing the academy two years ago. She was happy here. There was never "they come first", here the moroi did not exist; here she came first. Rose Hathaway had a life, choices. Something most dhampir would never know.

Loving arms pulled her from her reflection.

"What are you thinkin' bout, sugar?" Logan was a classic charming southern man, pet names included. His parents owned the book store and had taken in Rose as a part of the family, giving her a job and a place to stay until she was on her own two feet.

"Food," Rose giggled. She hated to lie to him, but he would never understand the truth. She liked him, more than she ever thought she would, and staring into those adoring blue eyes she wished she could be normal for him. A human girl with a human boy that had a human family, untouched by the evils of the vampire world. But that would never happen. So instead, Rose snuggled deeper into Logan's embrace, letting his heartbeat soothe her.

 **Ding**. The bell above the stores door signaled a customer. Looking up Rose made eye contact with a guardian. This man was a mountain, easily 6'5" and enough muscles to make The Rock envious. Fuck. She had nowhere to run and Logan still attached to her hip. She sighed, looked like she was going to have to try to play her way out of this one.

"All books are buy one get one half off on the back shelf," she called out to the man, putting on her killer smile, "just let me know if I can help you find anything!"

The Mt. Everest of a man smiled sheepishly, "I was actually wondering if you have any good westerns?"

"Sure thing, we actually have a few full series over here." Outwardly she was calm and friendly, but inside she was cursing herself for not bringing her stakes today. She always carried a variety of weapons, but knives against a huge guardian and his stakes was not going to end well.

Reaching the shelves of westerns she gestured him to it and went to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.

"Rose Hathaway."

"You have to the count of three before I shove this knife where the sun don't shine."

Looking down he noticed the knife in her hand and let her go, but he didn't step away.

"Hathaway, I'm trying to be civil with you. They've sent a team to get you to return..by any means necessary. It is absolutely imperative that we talk."

She really had no choice but to hear him out, and that pissed her off even more. Secretly though, she was curious as to what was going on. It had been a while since she heard from Lissa.

"What's your name, since you obviously know mine," she asked, with every bit of attitude and annoyance she felt.

"Belikov. Dimitri Belikov."

She had heard of him, I mean, the man was a legend. Practically a god amongst guardians, but she gave no signs of recognition.

"Well Belikov, let's talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sitting in the very back of the store a tense silence had fallen over them.

"Speak," Rose commanded, more than ready for this to be over with.

"Princess Valissa Dragomir is suffering from spirit. She often has to be sedated to keep her from screaming and attacking people, or attacking herself. Without you the Princess is likely to die soon." Belikov watched as the emotions flitted across Rose's face. It was several moments before she said anything.

"There's more, correct?"

"Well, yes. There is also your track record with strigoi," he stated evenly, with a hint of something like awe and curiosity.

"What does that have to do with my return?"

"Hathaway, do you know how many strigoi you've killed in the last two years?"

"I don't know, 10? 15?" Rose was disinterested and irritated. What did her killing strigoi have to do with Lissa or the academy?

"From what we've counted it's more along the lines of 45. That is an extremely high number for a guardian, and entirely unheard of from a novice, especially one working alone. Guardians are dwindling, dhampirs taken out everyday while the strigoi grow stronger. We need you in our ranks. The Moroi need you." Belikov's voice was matter of factly and calm. Rose could tell what he had said was the truth, but did she care enough to return? Could she leave her life?

"Fuck the Moroi. I'll tell you right now I don't care about royalty or "blood privileges". They can shove their hierarchy up their weak, petty asses. Dhampir have never been anything but practically slaves to them, giving their lives for a culture that treats then like second class citizens. But I do care about the Princess.." Rose was mostly thinking out loud, and in the end she knew she'd have no choice. She had to save Lissa. Even if she fled again right after. Would she even be able to flee again? Could she bring herself to do it? Does she even need to anymore? What of her life amongst the humans?

At this point Rose had sat several minutes in silence, Belikov watching her closely, skeptically. Could this young woman in front of him really have evaded the court for two years and managed to kill 45 strigoi by herself?

She was certainly beautiful, painfully so, and obviously in really good shape, yet it was hard for him to imagine the petite woman killing anything, much less blood thirsty monsters.

"Okay, Belikov."

"Okay?" Dimitri was confused by her sudden statement.

"I'll return to the academy without a fight. However, I need a few hours here to say goodbye to everyone and pack my things." With that Rose had risen to go about doing just as she had said.

"Do you expect me to trust you wont run?" Asked Dimitri with amusement.

"No, I expect you to accompany me," Rose replied with a haughty smile.

Making her way to Logan at the front of the store Rose wrapped herself around him and introduced him to Dimitri.

"Babe, this is Dimitri Belikov. He went to school with me," Rose said with fake excitement in her voice.

"Ahh, it's nice to finally meet one of Rose's people," Logan laughed good-naturedly as he reached out his hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine," Dimitri said as he returned the hand shake.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm heading out early so we can catch up, let him tell me how things are going back home. Meet me at the house after closing?" Rose was trying so hard to keep up her happy expression and tone, not wanting to worry him.

"Of course, I'll make dinner tonight," Logan said affectionately as he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Great, see ya soon!"

"See ya, love, and hey! It was great to meet ya Dimitri, come by anytime," called out Logan in all his friendly innocence.

Dimitri nodded as he followed Rose onto the street. The two fell into a comfortable silence before Rose looked up to him with a smug smile.

"45 strigoi, really?"

Dimitri let out a small laugh, "It may be even more, but we have only counted 45. An impressive number by all accounts."

Rose flipped her hair, "Well I am pretty awesome."

She answered Dimitri's amused brow lift with a wink, causing both to chuckle.

"Well, I had best start my goodbyes," Rose said as she went to enter the diner before them, "it'd be best if you waited out here."

Rose took a deep, calming breath before entering the diner. It was hard lying to the people who had become her family. She cried telling them that a horrible accident had happened back home, meaning she had to go visit for a few weeks, and they bought it like she knew they would. They trusted her. What had she ever done to deserve them?

Meanwhile, Dimitri watched as Rose talked to a large group of 20 something people, crying and being comforted. It was obvious she meant a lot to them. He felt a pang of..guilt? He knew the life of a guardian was one of sacrifices, and for some reason he felt the need to protect this beautiful, deadly woman from it all.

After an hour of heartfelt goodbyes and hugs Rose lead Dimitri to her apartment over the book store.

"Logan's parents own the book store, and his aunt owns the diner. They've been a real god send for me," Rose stated conversationally.

"So Logan and yourself are romantically involved?" Dimitri asked, surprising himself.

If Rose was put off by the question she didn't show it, instead answering somewhat dreamily, "Yeah, he pursued me since the moment I arrived, but it took me almost a year to agree to go out with him. He's so pure and innocent, so loving all the time, to everyone too..." She had picked up a framed photo of her and Logan from a few months before and stared at it lovingly, "I was so afraid of tainting him. It seems like he was the one that rubbed off on me though," she finished with a chuckle.

Rose had just finished packing her things when she heard Logan coming up the stairs. She quickly sat down on the couch, looking broken and forlorn.

"Rose?" Logan called out as he was stepping into the apartment, "I figured I'd being you some chi-…" He noticed her on the couch and her packed bags.

"Sweetheart, what's goin' on?"

"Logan, I'm so sorry.." Rose whispered, her voice thick with tears, "it's just that there was an accident back home, people died and someone important is hurt and I have to visit them.." All Logan did was wrap her in a hug and hold her.

"I'm guessin' you don't want me to come, huh?" He asked her softly, but kindly. All she did was nod.

After a moment Rose brought her lips to his for a heated kiss before she pulled away and grabbed her bags. Silent, she left the apartment with Dimitri hot on her heels.

"St. Vlads here I come," she muttered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The long ride back to St. Vlads was quiet. While Rose dreaded being back behind the walls of the academy she was also a tiny bit excited to see her old friends again. Lissa, formally known as Princess Valissa Dragomir, had been her best friend for years before she fled, even brought her back from the dead. Lissa bringing her back from the dead was the reason Rose could help her now; Rose was shadow-kissed. They had a connection that defied everything the world thought was possible. That connection was also part of the reason that Rose left. She could feel Lissa's emotions, hear her thoughts, sometimes see as if looking through Lissa's eyes. She also sucked in Lissa's darkness. Whenever Lissa used her spirit magic it had a cost, a cost that Rose suffered. She just couldn't handle living that way anymore. Yet here she came walking back to it. No matter how much she ran she knew she couldn't have left Lissa alone forever.

"Hathaway," Dimitri said, successfully getting her attention, "we're here."

Looking up at the walls that had once been her home Rose muttered a sarcastic, "great."

The first guardian Rose saw when she stepped through the gates of the school was her pissed off mother, Guardian Janine Hathaway. Janine Hathaway was well known and respected, as well as feared. Rose knew she should have expected to see her mother, but quite honestly she barely had a relationship with the woman, so no thoughts of her had crossed her mind. Big mistake.

"Rose Hathaway. Where the hell have you been?" Her mother asked calmly, too calmly.

"Well you know, figured I'd hitchhike around the country selling my body for drugs, always chasing that high I get in your presence, _mother_." Rose replied, each word dripping sarcasm and amusement. Her mother getting redder and redder with each word.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOURE TALKING TO, YOUNG LADY?! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST RUN OFF TO GOD KNOWS WHERE AND NOT TELL ANYONE AND JUST WALTZ BACK IN?! YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING, YOU DISRESPECTFU-.."

"Guardian Hathaway!" Dimitri called, "While I'm sure you need a discussion with your daughter the Headmistress does await us, and this is a rather..public area."

Surprised to see her mother nod silently, Rose shot Dimitri an appreciative look and small smile.

It was going to be a long day.

Headmistress Karova was surprisingly calm. Not the calm before the storm that Rose's mother had demonstrated, but a legitimate calm and reserved manner. Unusual for Rose's history of meetings in this office.

"Ahh, Rose Hathaway, it's good to see you again," Guardian Petrov exclaimed sincerely as she joined the group.

"Guardian Petrov! Man I've missed your face," Rose replied with a genuine smile that reached her eyes.

The two chuckled before turning their attention to the Headmistress. Rose talking before anyone else got the chance.

"I'm only here for Valissa. Do not waste my time. Do not lie to me. Or I will leave again, and take Valissa with me." The hard glint in Rose's eyes was enough to make most men quiver. Dimitri Belikov was impressed.

However, the Headmistress only sighed, "I am well aware of the situation, Hathaway, Guardian Belikov has updated me. I'm not sure that you are aware of the situation, however. There have been increases in organized strigoi attacks, targeting schools and the court. We believe that now we are at war. Royals are being kidnapped left and right, and our guardians are not equipped to handle this much activity. Princess Valissa Dragomir will be the next monarch. Not only is her health imperative for such a future, but it is also imperative for the morale of Moroi and Dhampir alike. It may also be helpful for Princess Valissa to have you around not only as a guardian, but as a friend. The shadow-kissed bond you share is more useful now than ever. If you do stay, I will allow you to finish the school year and graduate a certified guardian, with a very modified schedule of course. I never thought I'd say this, but we need you, Hathaway."

The room seemed to hold it's breath after the headmistress' speech.

All eyes watched Rose until she finally spoke.

"I'll stay, but I need to see Valissa now."

A/N:

This is my first fanfic so please review! Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed so far, I promise I've read through them all!

I hope this chapter has answered some of the questions thus far!

Happy reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **flashback two years ago**

 _"Oh Rooooseee, you can't hide forever…"_

 _"Stop running little one"_

 _Foot steps are pounding closer.._

No. Rose shook that night from her mind. She's here for Lissa now.

Squaring her shoulders she prepared herself for whatever awaited her in Lissa's infirmary room. Gingerly opening the door, Rose felt Lissa's presence before her eyes landed on the broken figure. She was hooked up to machines in an expanse of tubes and wires, and the dark rings below her eyes whispered nightmares that Rose knew Lissa would never repeat.

What had she done? She thought leaving would protect her, but instead she had unknowingly condemned her favorite person to a new kind of hell.

Already feeling the darkness from across the room, Rose practically ran to Lissa's side and hugged her sleeping form, begging the darkness to _fill_ her instead. Immediately she felt the cold permeate her being, the chill settling in her bones, and then came the tears, the anger…she heard screams before she realized they were hers. Doctor after doctor and the guardians stationed throughout the infirmary had burst into the room, but none of them knew how to process the scene before them. Rose lay screaming and shaking on top of a sleeping Lissa, who's complexion was slowly returning to normal and her vitals rising to a healthy range. The only one who seemed concerned for Rose was Dimitri, his guardian mask slipping as the minutes of her screaming ran on and on.

"Doctor, we have to help her!" Dimitri cried out, the panic in his voice reflected in the eyes of his companions.

Reaching out to Rose he pulled her off of Lissa and into his arms, but still she continued to scream and shake, completely unaware of her surroundings.

Dr. Olendzki was the first doctor to respond. "Belikov, this way!" Leading him to the room next to Lissa's, Dimitri attempted to lay the young woman down on the bed, but her thrashing and screaming only intensified at the loss of his touch.

"I don't know what you were doing, Belikov, but for the love of Vladimir do not stop," Dr. Olendzki says, somehow keeping calm.

Dimitri wrapped himself around Rose on the bed, restraining her and calming her at the same time. He murmured soothing words into the crook of her neck, a mix of English and Russian washing over her. Dimitri was confused on why this felt so right, why _she_ felt so right. He had never been one to fall easy, rarely developing attachments at all, but something about this complex creature in his arms touched him deeper than he had ever imagined anyone would. He wanted to protect her, fiercely. And to hold her, always.

Rose's screams and thrashings subsided after a few more moments, leaving her whimpering in a fitful sleep. Dimitri took this as his cue to leave, but as he slid out the bed Rose unconsciously reached for him. Deciding that sitting beside the bed was measurably more appropriate than laying in the bed, Dimitri reached out to hold her hand.

Dr. Olendzki and a few guardians stepped in to check on Rose, her mother and Guardian Petrov included.

"Oh my, how is she? She was always so damn impulsive!" Guardian Janine stated to no one in particular as she sat beside her sleeping daughter.

"She's stable now, I believe she just needed some time for her system to work through the trauma. Guardian Belikov here is really to thank for that," Dr. Olendzki said kindly.

Guardian Hathaway narrowed her eyes suspiciously, just now noticing his and Rose's entwined hands.

Guardian Petrov stepped in before she had the chance to say anything, "Guardian Belikov, thank you. Rose is quite known for taking on more than she should," she admitted with a sad smile. It was quite obvious the older woman had a soft spot for the girl, thinking of her more as a daughter than a student.

"So what now, Doctor?" Guardian Janine inquired, breaking the somber silence.

"Now Janine, we wait."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _I was cuddling with Logan in our apartment, the familiar smell of chinese take out and…pine? What the hell? Turning around to face my love I see…I see…Guardian Belikov..?_

Waking from her dream Rose shifted uncomfortably, her eyes too heavy to open.

"Gaaahhh, I feel like I got hit by a train.." Rose whined.

But then the events of the day before came rushing to her; Lissa, the darkness, the pain, losing conciousness…

Sitting up she threw her eyes open, "WHERES LISSA?!"

"Rose, she's okay! Sit back a minute! You're going to hurt yourself!" Dr. Olendzki scolded.

Rose winced falling back onto the bed, already feeling a headache coming on, " ugghhh, as lovely as it is to see ya Doc, I really wished we'd stop meeting like this."

"It's good to see you too, Rose," Dr. Olendzki chuckled. "I'm going to need you to eat something before you run out of here, okay?"

"FOOD!" Rose yelled, feeling her stomach growl in anticipation. This only made Dr. Olendzki laugh, being joined by Eddie Castile and Adrian Ivashkov as they walked in with a few boxes of pizza.

"I had to pull some strings for these pies right here, but I figured you'd like it more than the infirmary food when you woke up," Adrian said with a rare genuine smile once he stopped laughing.

Adrian was a royal moroi with a bad attitude and a drinking problem, but behind his snarky comments and lame pick-up lines he was a great friend. He had always been there when one of the group needed him, and today was no exception.

"Oh Rose! I missed you so much! If you ever leave again I'm going to hunt you down myself just to whoop your ass!" Eddie said half jokingly, throwing himself on Rose for a bear hug.

"Jeeze Eddie, I can't breath," laughed Rose. To be honest she had missed him too. Eddie was a fellow dhampir and they had been training together since Rose's mom dropped her at the academy when she was 4. He was a damn good friend, and would be a damn good guardian.

"I missed you too, Eddie Weddie," Rose giggled in a sing song voice, "but if you think you can whoop my ass you must be dumber than I remember." Her exaggerated wink brought another round of laughter from the friends.

"Now what are you waiting for?! I need me some pizza!"

Chuckling, Adrian handed her a box of deep dish cheese pizza and the boys watched half horrified half impressed as she practically inhaled it.

"Mmmmm, oh god-yessss, ahh," the boys shared a knowing look at her moans of pleasure. If there was one thing Rose loved more than anything it was food, more importantly the unhealthy kind.

"So..Rose..uh..what happened.." whispered Eddie, sounding as if he was afraid of the answer.

"What do you mean, Eddie?"

Both boys looked at her incredulously.

"Don't play with us, Rose. You just up and left two years ago, and the first night you're back you almost kill yourself. We deserve an explanation. We all do," snapped Adrian.

Rose sighed, "I know you all deserve the truth, but I can't tell you yet..not yet. I am so sorry, but you just have to trust me, please." The pain in her eyes told them she was telling the truth, and no matter how much they hated being left in the dark, they knew Rose would tell them when the time was right.

"Okay. But if I find out you're just trying to avoid the topic I'll devise new forms of torture just to test on your ass, understand?" Adrian stated trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes sir," Rose said sarcastically, trying to suppress a smile. As much as loved being a part of Logan's family, this was home. Problems and all this was where she belonged, and who she belonged with. It was a sobering thought. It took her two years to carve her niche in the human world, and now she was back to square one. She had fooled herself into thinking all these problems would go away, that the threat to Lissa and the rest of the vampire world would just go away if she did, but no more running. And that meant no more Logan. She hadn't realized she was crying until both Eddie and Adrian had crawled onto the bed.

"Hey now little dhampir, it's okay."

"Yeah, we're here for you."

"Shhh, love.."

"We all know Hathaway doesn't cry, c'mon now.."

Their comforts just kept coming with the tears. She was so overwhelmed and stressed and she kept hurting the ones who loved her. Why couldn't she ever do anything right? These thoughts only brought more tears.

"Hathaway," a concerned voice from the door interrupted.

Looking up Rose saw Dimitri at the door and involuntarily a smile spread across her face.

"Hey comrade."

He raised a brow at the new nickname, but didn't comment as he walked closer to the bed.

"I was sent to inform you that Princess Valissa is awake."

Rose, Eddie, and Adrian all jumped from the bed in excitement.

Reaching the door Rose swayed, her body not yet ready for all the activity.

"Watch it, Hathaway," grunted a distressed Dimitri as he grabbed onto her elbow, "I'm starting to think you're a magnet for trouble."

"You have no idea, comrade."

a/n:

Thank you everyone for the reviews! My computer is broken so all of this is being done on my phone, and it can be an absolute pain in the ass trying to edit and proof read, so my apologies for any and all grammatical/spelling mistakes! Happy reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stepping into Lissa's room Rose was glad for Dimitri's hand still supporting her arm or she might have fallen from the overwhelming noise and activity. It seemed half of St. Vlads was in there to check on the waking Princess, Headmistress Karova included.

"Rose…Rose is that really you..?" Lissa's soft whisper cut through the bustle immediately, everyone stilling to watch the scene.

"Oh Lissa!" cried Rose as she ran to her best friend's side, the two girls hugging and crying.

"I never thought I'd see you again and I was so scared," sobbed Lissa.

"You stopped sending letters and I thought maybe you were busy and then maybe that it wasn't safe, but I never would have imagined this. Lissa, you should have told me! You know I would have come back for you!"

"I know, I know, but I couldn't stand knowing you were so happy and that I would be the one to take it away, especially when I was the one to send you away in the first place, and…oh Rose I just didn't know what to do and I wasn't thinking rationally! I missed you so much! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, my place is to protect you always, you know this. The whole spirit thing has kinda made it so you couldn't get a new best friend even if you wanted to," finished Rose with a teary smile.

The two girls held each other, just glad to be reunited.

Rose's eyes popped open to survey the room, only Dr. Olendzki, Headmistress Karova, and Dimitri remained.

"Can we have a moment alone?" Asked Rose pointedly.

"We need to have a word," Karova said sharply. "Princess, we have assigned Guardian Petrov to your security detail. Hathaway, Guardian Belikov will be your guardian and mentor for the remainder of the school year. Given the circumstances all precautions are necessary."

"Thank you, Headmistress Karova, your concern has been most appreciated," Lissa declared.

With a nod, Karova left, leaving Dimitri in her wake.

"Would you mind standing outside the door, comrade?"

"Of course, Hathaway."

Once the door had clicked, the girls turned their attention to each other once more.

"So I see you're still a kiss ass," Rose chuckled.

"And I see she still hates you," beamed Lissa. "Honestly Rose, what did you do to that woman? I'm surprised she's even letting you have a guardian, much less basically be tutored by a god!"

"You've heard of him too, huh?"

"I may be a royal moroi, but even I don't live under _that_ big of a rock. He's pretty hot if you ask me," Lissa said with a wink.

Rose sighed, "I feel guilty even thinking about that, Lis. I have Logan. Had Logan."

"Oh Rose, I'm sorry. He's such a kind person, I know he'll forgive you. It's not like you hid how weird and complex your past was, he knew things would never be normal with you. Be happy that you got to know him, and love him, for the time that you did. All things have an end, but at least you got to enjoy it," hugging Rose, Lissa continued, "I'll get us some ice cream and you can talk or not talk about him all you want, okay? Just don't leave him in the dark for too long. He deserves more than that."

"Why are you always right?" Groaned an unhappy Rose.

Lissa's only response was to laugh wholeheartedly. The two just held each other for a moment, wrapping themselves in the silence.

"We're going to have to tell Karova and the council the truth soon," whispered Rose.

"I know. I'm scared Rose."

"Me too, Lis, me too."

Rose knew there was going to be a serious uproar after her and Lissa divulged what had happened, but it was time. No more running and seeking. She just hoped they were ready for it.

A/N:

I know this chapter is short and fluffy, but I wanted a focus on Lissa and Rose's reunion. This way y'all would get to see them together and stop hating me for Rose not being devoted enough to Lissa lol! And so I could set the stage for the big reveal on why Rose left to begin with. Happy ready! Please review!

P.S sprry again for mistakes, this is hard to do on a phone!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hathaway, I hope you have good reason to drag us all here last minute," grunted Lord Dashkov. "Get on with it, let us hear it."

Rose had Headmistress Karova call an emergency meeting with members of the court council, all of them currently staring, awaiting her to speak.

"We are all well aware of my absence these past two years, however, the reasons have remained speculation-"

Rose began, but was cut off.

"Honestly Hathaway, no one cares why a novice guardian ran off, if this is all you wanted to talk about today go get your attention else where," Lady Conta huffed.

Oddly patient, Rose continued on as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"Princess Valissa and I had been stalked and harassed weeks prior to my leaving. We hadn't informed anyone at the time because we believed it was our peers just trying to scare us, but as the nature of the attacks got progressively darker we started to look into it more closely. There were, at times, messages written in blood for us to leave, for Lissa to give up on life, but some messages stuck out as odd. 'The court would never vote you queen' 'The strigoi want you'. Dead, mutilated animals started turning up, and our peers seemed to know nothing about it. The night before I left I was confronted by an ancient strigoi, named Isaiah, here on campus," there were audible gasp from the rapt crowd at her confession,"he told me that he wanted me to join him; together we would be powerful because of the bond I share with Lissa, and that Lissa, too, would turn. He said that she and I were too big a threat, and that he would give me a day to think it over, any longer and he would have us killed. If we were so big a threat it was a wonder he let us live at all, so obviously whatever threat we posed could also be an advantage for him. We realized something bigger was happening, most likely having to do with Valissa's strong spirit capabilities. The staff here at St. Vlads and the court have never been very forthcoming with information, and we also believe that someone inside the court is working with the strigoi, so I took matters into my own hands. In my two years I was hunted by Isaiah, if he wanted me dead I would be dead, which begs the question why does he want me alive so badly? And why hasn't he taken or hurt Valissa yet? I got my answers from Robert Doru."

"Robert?" scoffed Lord Dashkov,"The mans a recluse, I don't see how he helped you very much."

"Robert Daru is a spirit user, and is the only person to have ever restored a strigoi back to their former self. He helped very much indeed."

"That's not possible!" exclaimed Karova.

"The idea is absolutely preposterous!" seconded Lady Conta.

Carrying on Rose said,"Robert and I investigated for the better half of a year, and we believe that the strigoi need me alive for Lissa's sake, and need her alive in order to restore some of their health. Not enough restoration to make them dhampir or Moroi, but quite possibly enough to desensitize them to sunlight and return elemental powers to the Moroi who lost them when they were turned. Spirit has not been well studied or documented, especially in a case such as ours where the spirit user has an outlet for their darkness, allowing them to use much more power, much more frequently. No one knows with any certainty what is and isn't possible."

The room seemed to hold it's breath, the world momentarily standing still, while everyone processed the information. Dimitri looked over to Rose, who sat back straight, her face unreadable. She looked as if she had aged; the air around her exuded exhaustion. Again he was impressed by her, she was so young and yet she had accomplished and dealt with so much.

"Why is it you believe someone is helping the strigoi?" asked Karova

"Isaiah had access and information that he wouldn't have unless he had someone on the inside."

"What's to keep him from trying again?"

The question hung unanswered in the air, weighing heavy on the already overwhelmed atmosphere.

"Nothing," Valissa said, speaking up for the first time. "He's gotten into the school before, he can do it again. This time it's most likely he'll just kidnap us."

"The guardians will make all efforts to avoid such an event, Your Highness," Guardian Petrov declared, "It is obvious our security needs upgrading."

"Indeed," Karova stated, devoid of emotion. "Our security will be tightened and an investigation launched. Hathaway, I believe that's all for today."

Without pleasantries Rose left the room; Lissa, Dimitri, and Petrov hurrying to catch up with her retreating form.

"So what now, Rose?" whispered Lissa.

"Now, my dearest Lis, we prepare ourselves while the court shoves their heads even further up their asses."

A/N:

dun dun duuuuuuun.

Please review, review, review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A week had gone by and still no word about the investigation was given. Rose doubted a serious investigation was even taking place, what with all the legalities and hoops the Moroi court made you jump through. It was a miracle the race had survived this long in Rose's opinion. She only hoped that the tightening of security would ward off any impending strigoi plans. The last thing Rose needed was for her and Lissa to be kidnapped.

"Hey Lis, do you still have that totally contraband cellphone," asked Rose.

"Depends on how you're going to use it," replied Lissa skeptically.

"I need to call Logan…I have to make sure he's okay."

Rose's voice shook with emotion, reaching only a whisper to which Lissa answered by handing over her phone.

"Be quick, Rose. You don't want to endanger him anymore than necessary."

With a nod Rose walked out into the sunlight, absorbing the comforting heat in preparation. It was middle of the night in the Moroi world, but lunch time for Logan's.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._ "Logan speaking, how can I help ya?"

"Hey babe! It's me!" Rose didn't have to fake so much of the enthusiasm in her voice, something about Logan just made her feel better.

"Sweet damn, sugar, I was beginning to think you forgot about me. How are you doing? When am I gonna get to hold your gorgeous self again?"

"Well…," Rose inhaled deeply, suddenly feeling as if she didn't have enough oxygen to continue. "Remember how I told you my past was super complicated and my family was part of some weird cult?"

"That's kind of hard to forget, my love," Logan teased halfheartedly, concern etched into his voice.

"Well something's happened. I can't tell you all the details, but I wasn't lying when I said a bunch of people got hurt. My friend Lissa that I told you about is one of them. She, and everyone else really, needs me right now. So I think I'm going to stay a bit longer."

The silence on the other end stretched for what felt like an eternity.

"I don't like the sounds of this, Rose. Are you in danger? You know you can always come home and bring your friend too. They got some funny business goin' down over there, isn't that the reason you left in the first place? Why stay there again?" Logans voice was slightly hurt, but his affection and concern ate away at Rose's resolve.

"If I come home, especially with Lissa, I would put your family in danger. I probably already did by calling. I just had to talk to you. You know I can handle myself, babe. I'm not in anything I can't handle." Oh how she wished that were true.

"Rose, don't make this sound like a goodbye..."

"I love you, Logan. More than you know. More than I've ever loved anyone. I'll call you when I can, but don't call this number back, okay?" Rose was crying now, silent tears streaming down her face.

"I love you too, sugar. Sweeter and deeper than I thought possible. Just keep yourself safe for me. I'll keep an eye out around here. Please, call me soon."

Rose stayed on for a moment more just to hear his breathing, but hung up what felt like too soon.

Turning around she found Belikov leaning against her dorm entryway, watching her expressionlessly.

"Busted again, Rose," she thought to herself.

Walking toward him she expected some sort of lecture or warning, but he only opened the door for her when she got closer.

"Let me know next time you need to step out so I can be on watch," He stated calmly, his voice as expressionless as his face.

This man really had the guardian demeanor down. She wondered what happened to the concerned man from the hospital.

"Thank you," Rose breathed once they had reached the room her and Lissa shared.

"As the upcoming guardian of the next monarch, I'd advise you to wrap up loose ends so they don't distract you in the field," asserted Belikov.

Rose brushed passed him and into her room, ignoring his obvious message, but not the scent of pine that teased her senses as she fell asleep.

A/N:

Sorry for such a long wait, life has been crazy and I have been lazy. I will be making more of an effort to get back on my writing and provide y'all with better and better material! All reviews loved and appreciated as always.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I don't know how you managed to kill any strigoi with that footwork," declared Belikov.

"Your fancy forms don't mean anything when your battling a starving strigoi in an ally three feet across without a stake," countered Rose, exhausted from the morning workout and frustrated that Belikov wouldn't listen to her ideas.

"You yourself said I had 45 confirmed kills, amongst a number of other suspected ones. I know what I'm talking about. Just fight me head on. Act like you want to kill me, then I can show you some fancy footwork worth a damn, otherwise this is pointless."

The workout actually wasn't useless, it was whooping her ass after two years of laxed training, but she wasn't going to admit that to Belikov. She could already imagine his amused "I told you so" face.

"Not yet, Hathaway. Why don't you take a break and run five miles?"

"You call that a break," exclaimed Rose incredulously.

"Yes, I do, and afterwards you will be allowed to eat lunch."

At the word lunch Rose took off, fast enough to leave dust in her wake. Belikov shook his head in amusement. He couldn't begin to understand that girl. Well, woman really. It was strange to think that she was ten years younger than him when at times she seemed ten years older. There were many moments she acted quite childishly too, however. If only she weren't so headstrong and impulsive. Training with her was the most fun he had had since his days at his own academy though, even if he would never voice those sentiments aloud. While he critiqued her constantly, she was in truth a formidable partner and lethal fighter. He had barely maintained dominance in every fight. More by Rose's own hesitation than his own he assumed.

He needed to get her out of his head. A nice shower and a western novel before their afternoon session is just what he had in mind.

Rose threw herself into the shower, clothes and all, and stood there panting under the cold stream until it began to warm. Finally, removing her clothes and breathing at a normal pace Rose contemplated her routine at the academy. She had been catching up on lessons privately and training one on one with Belikov, but Headmistress Karova wanted her to join the pack again. She wasn't to really train with the other novice guardians, but Karova wanted her to participate with them every now and then in comradeship. These would be the future guardians she would be working with after all. Her class schedule would be the same as Lissa's as well, with the exception of the Moroi elemental magic class.

Rose knew that after the ceremony tonight when she gets her molnija marks she would never really be a part of the pack again. She intimidated people before she left, but now that she's back and killed more strigoi than the next four guardian trainers put together, it really ain't going to be easy to blend.

"Lunch, Rose. Pull yourself together and go get some food," she thought as she stared hard at her reflection in the mirror. Not even her appetite for tacos could destroy the body she had now, so at least there was something positive in the mess of her life.

Walking into the cafeteria was undoubtedly more painful than the time Rose fractured her ribs in a strigoi fight. It seemed as if every student froze, unsure of what to do and unsure of their uncertainty. Regardless, Rose pretended to not have noticed and walked nonchalantly to the line for food.

She was legitimately so upset by the copious amounts of vegetables and lack of anything fried that she didn't hear Eddie come up beside her.

"Hey, Rose, what's up?"

"Do you see what they're serving us?!" Rose demanded indignantly. "Please tell me you and Adrian have more pizza somewhere…"

Eddie laughed, "No, but if you ask nice enough we might be able squeeze you some Chinese for dinner."

Rose squealed and grab Eddie in a hug, "I don't know what I would do without y'all."

"Oh, is that a southern twang I sense," teased the still chuckling Eddie.

Rose darkened at the mention though, thoughts of Logan and his family pushing to the forefront of her mind.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't have to tell me. Just go on ahead and get a stack of steaks down there by the end and come sit with us at our table, hm?" He motioned to a table in the corner inhabited by Lissa, Adrian, and Christian, who, from what she'd gathered from Lissa's thoughts, was a serious love interest.

"I think I might need a second plate for the amount of steaks I'm about to down," joked Rose, though absentmindedly.

Eddie just smiled and shook his head as he walked away, heading to the rest of their friends.

Rose was on constant watch, eyes sweeping the cafeteria and absorbing every detail about every thing and one. Now was prime "no sunlight" time for strigoi, and she could never quite shake the feeling that they were always a step ahead of her. Isaiahs words still ring loud as if he said them yesterday, not two years ago. She wasn't going to let anything happen to Lissa. Neither was Dimitri Belikov, who had just walked in that moment. She still had to figure out if she trusted him, but at the moment who else did she have?


End file.
